ravenhillfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravenhill Wikia
This page is provided to the Ravenhill Wikia Guild (RWG) to provide information about the guild or other information as they desire. In view of wiki philosophy it is a public space. = Welcome to the Ravenhill Wikia Guild (RWG)! = General info We’re a very friendly and relaxed bunch here, so hopefully it won’t take you long to feel right at home! Don’t hesitate to ask questions—nothing is too stupid, we love to help! Use the button at the bottom left of the Chat tab to request lives. Request as often as you can—it helps members earn doves, and earns points for the guild. We send twine back and forth to each other as often as possible for the same reasons—doves for members, points for the guild. Some members like to time their twine requests for the top of the hour, so at busy times you will see requests appearing and disappearing at lightning speed during this “twine fling”. Please request twine whenever you can. Don’t hesitate to request anything else you actually need, too, of course! Collector's Coop ''' We also have a group within the guild called the Collectors’ Coop (CC). The people in this group (22 at present) have each selected one collection to combine over and over to work towards the higher rewards available for doing this. At present, rewards increase after you have combined a collection 15 times, then move to maximum-level rewards after you have combined a collection 100 times. So this is a long-term project, and a bit of a gamble given that MyTona makes continual changes to the game! If you stay in our guild a little while and seem to be a regular contributor, we will invite you to join the CC. If you decide to do so, you will choose one collection not previously selected by another member as your exclusive collection. Everyone in the CC will send you everything they have for your collection, and in return, you will send them everything you can for their chosen collections. You can see the collections chosen so far at the bottom of this page. It will be up to you whether you join the CC or not—whatever suits your style of play. Some members prefer to gather collections in their own way. You do not have to be super active to join, just a regular player. We ask that you hold off joining until you feel confident that you will be sticking with this game and our guild. We love to be generous, and if we send someone lots of stuff for their collection, and then they soon leave the game, it spoils that collection for a future member. '''Be a part of a fun and creative guild Guild members have created games such as Circle pass and Gift chain. We enjoy discussions and friendships worldwide. COLLECTOR’S COOP in progress, please be patient! Mystery of a House (Grayson) Test of Courage (Bessie) Gone Missing (Deanna) Andrew Rivers’ Childhood (Zephyr) Childhood Memories (Jo) Fighting with the Shadow (Kissa) Ravenhill Rose (Mcal) Protecting the Actress (Tex) Monsters with Marks (VoVo3and1) Friendly Monster (DystopianM) Mysterious Lady (Luann) Gathering Rumors (Yhang) City’s Relics (ALEX) Broken Vessel (MistrssKat) Doctor’s Past (Amy) Trip to the Forest (Caron) Investigating the Theft (Daisy) Scandalous Article (Luci) Editorial Material (Jen) Trap for Monsters (Cindy) Helping Andrew (Cheezer) Grandma Emma (Dragon) UpdatePics